Subtle, Fred
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Because that's what he wants to be. Fred spends the afternoon by the pool with Katie. Wickedness and splashing ensues... and Oh! Was that a kiss? Fratie. Because it's perfect... ish.


**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? **_**No**_**. Do I look imaginative? **_**Not this imaginative**_**. Do I own these characters? No. I'm NOT JK ROWLING!!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…. But I like pretending and messing around with them all… **

**Fratie romance - That's Fred and Katie. Because they don't get enough love, it's summer and the british weather's been a little bit pants, and this came to me while I was having a waterfight. Thank you, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Fred Weasley_

I leaned back slightly and looked over the top of my head at her. She had a navy blue bikini on, that had red piping that accentuated her curves and made me want to both kiss her and to throw her into the pool all at the same time. She was gorgeous, even when she was upside down.

"You want something, Fred?" She said, and it took me a couple of minutes to realise she was talking to me. I felt my face start to burn up, and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, are there any more of those drinks going?" She quirked an eyebrow, "Them Vodka and lemon things… don't make me remember what the name of them is." She smiled and got up, stepping around the pool and disappearing back into the main house for a long minute. I turned and watched her retreating back, drawn in by the sway of her hips and the way her hair bounced in that silly ponytail of hers. I didn't realise I had practically fallen off my float until I heard a voice from right behind me.

"Subtle, Fred." Angelina shoved me in the shoulder and I toppled off the lilo I was resting on, straight into the water. My sunglasses disappeared to the bottom of the pool and I spluttered for breath as I surfaced, partially because I felt as though I had inhaled more than half of the swimming pool, but even more because she was standing there, looking sexy as hell, holding a drink out to me with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"What was subtle?" She said, genuinely confused, her gaze directed specifically at me. I shrugged and struck out to the edge of the pool, now pissed off because my T-shirt was soaked through.

"Ange, darling, there's a reason I like to wear T-shirts when I'm lounging in the sun," I said mock-furiously as I pulled the sopping blue cotton from my body. I jolted suddenly as I heard a soft gasp and clink of glasses when I was blinded by the material and my chest was exposed.

"Yes," Katie's voice this time, and I knew it was her that had gasped - her tone still had that surprised quality to it. "You enjoy holding out on the eye candy by keeping it wrapped up."

I remained in that position, arms up over my head, t-shirt obscuring my vision as I tried to process her words. _She thought I was eye candy? __**Nice**__._

"Ah, Katie dearest, I only hold out on it because I don't like putting my dear twin to shame." I grinned as I flung my shirt at George, who was wearing an oversized sombrero and lounging on a towel, reading a muggle novel he had found in Katie's bedroom.

"Oi!" He shut the book for a second and looked at me, then at Katie. "He's right you know." He laughed, "I'm about nine times paler than him."

Katie laughed loudly and stepped around the pool until she was standing beside me. She offered me my drink, on a small round tray, and I grinned widely.

"Thanks, babe." She pulled a face and kicked me hard in the ribs.

"Young, Free and Single, Mr. Weasley. You know that." She laughed as she slid gracefully into the water and rested her forearms on my knees, "I'm nobody's _babe._"

George sniggered from under his sombrero, and I was suddenly irritated by the fact that I knew what he was laughing at.

"Shut it, Lesser Ginger."

"Excuse me? Do I need to remind you who the older twin is?"

"No, it's me, you pillock-"

"Exactly, so you should be more mature." Katie was laughing her head off at our banter, still resting her arms on my knees. So I did the totally mature thing and dunked her under the water.

She surfaced, spluttering profanities like Oliver Wood in the middle of a Quidditch match and looked at me.

"What the fucking hell was that?"

"You were restricting the blood flow to my legs," I grinned as I slipped into the water and floated on my back over to her. "Why, did it annoy you?"

"Oh, no, Fred." She grinned angelically at me before scowling, "I love spending my afternoons looking like this." She indicated her sopping wet hair, which had fallen from the ponytail it was in and was currently sticking to the curves of her collarbone rather temptingly. I went to reach forward and pull it back, but was interrupted, most annoyingly.

"You're of age," George said fairly from his book, "Just use a drying spell."

"My brother presents an excellent point." I said, before turning back to the tray that now sat on the side, and taking a drink from the bottle that sat there. "I do like these things."

"Oh good." She said from behind me, "Glad you like liquid." Her hands moved gently across my shoulders, down the tops of my arms and disappeared back into the water. I shivered lightly at her touch, loving the feel of her skin on mine. "Because, well…" There was a moment of silence, and a cascade of water came pouring down on my head. "Time for a bath."

Within a second, she was across the other side of the pool and I was pissed off because she would out-swim me in a heartbeat. Stunning her wouldn't do me any good, because then she wouldn't be able to fight me off. And I liked Katie fighting me. It was usually the closest physicalness we ever shared.

I smiled as I hauled myself out of the water, offering up a rare truce to the fair-haired girl on the opposite side of the pool. She looked at me, quirked an eyebrow and frowned slightly. Usually our fights escalated until one of us ended up with wounds worthy of the hospital wing, but now the war was over, and we were allowed to be teenagers for a while, (though we were eighteen and nineteen, nearly proper adults), I wondered why I hadn't thought of this before.

Maybe if I was nice to her, maybe if I offered her a little more than a sparring partner, she could see me as somebody worth settling down with.

_Settling down? Fred, where did that come from? What the hell? You're nineteen… you don't need to settle down! You're a free agent. _But then my brain figured out what my heart had been telling it for the best part of six years, _you're bloody in love with her. Moron!_

"Fred?" Her voice came from closer than I thought it would, considering she was all the way over the other side of the pool. Then I opened my eyes and realised she was staring at me, from about eight inches away. "Umm… thought you might want these back."

She thrust the sunglasses that I'd been wearing at me, and I barely had time to register that she'd dived for them, and not done anything to them, before she had swum back across to the other side of the pool and climbed out, flicked a towel out on the grass and sighed, lying down on it to dry off.

-x-

I smiled to myself. I doubted I'd ever honestly get over the size of Katie's house. Her parents were rich by birth, Merlin knows how - Katie, it seems, didn't bother to ask, and had sprawling grounds and a huge place to live in.

Katie, of course, wasn't really into showing off, and didn't really invite many people over, though once the Quidditch team had heard, well, she hadn't been able to get rid of us in the summer. I loved staying at her place - her mother was so trustworthy of us all, she knew us so well, that when Katie had said George, Lee and I would be staying for a few days, but Angelina couldn't, because her parents were taking her on holiday for her twentieth birthday, she just nodded and said,

"Well, as long as you're careful, and don't break anything, it's fine." Then she pulled me aside and grinned like a lunatic, "And I know you're old enough to be sensible, but look after her if you-"

"Mrs. Bell!" I said, stunned that she'd caught me out.

"I can't help it if you're as obvious as the sun is warm." She grinned and left the kitchen, a small smile on her face.

Katie looked at me, a small frown on her face. I rolled my eyes and she smiled lightly, looking away at the plate in front of her. Her smile never faded as I watched her eat, though she kept her eyes firmly locked on the food in front of her. After dinner, George went to find more books to consume from Katie's bookshelf, dragging Lee along with him - I was a little worried, honestly, I mean… what teenaged male would willingly consume four books in two days? He was a lunatic.

It left me alone with Katie, who silently picked up her plate, then George's then Lee's, and went to the sink and began to wash up. Slightly miffed as to why she hadn't picked mine up too, I cleared my throat once, she didn't look up, twice, she turned and frowned at me.

"You alright, Fred?"

"Hmm." I nodded, then casually brushed my plate with my arm.

"You waiting for me to play waitress?" She grinned and I frowned slightly.

"Am I that seethrough?"

"Yep." She popped the 'P' and turned back to look at the dishes. "You're sitting there, get off your fat arse and bring the damn plate over." There was a smile in her voice that was totally reflected on her face as she turned to look at me again. "Well?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I lifted the plate, stepped so I was looking right at her and standing in front of her, only inches away, breathing her air. Grinning, I slid the plate around her, leaning my right hand on the edge of the sink on her left, and letting my left arm slide the plate into the sink, and around her waist.

Her breath hitched as my left hand slipped to touch the small of her back, and I looked into her eyes, smiling. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the nose.

"F-Fred?" She managed to squeak. "I-uh-" She went bright pink and looked away for the longest time, then smiled at the floor as though it had given her the answer, and looked back up at me, leaning forward, her lips just that little bit closer to mine.

"Katie?" George came back down the stairs and we sprang apart, looking away from each other and finally finding my brother staring at us with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh!" He laughed loudly and raised something in his hand. I didn't really care what it was at this point, it was distracting Katie and me from kissing each other and I didn't need that right now. "Sorry…"

"Yes, George, you can read it." She said, second guessing his request. "Now bugger off."

I looked over at her, realising her hand was just swinging in the air, and she was looking annoyed and lonely.

"Yes, George. We're busy-"

"Doing the dishes, I see." George grinned at me again, tipped me an obvious wink, and left.

Unfortunately, the arrival of my twin had really rather broken the mood. Muttering hurried excuses, Katie finished washing up and left me to dry the plates and cutlery as she practically ran out of the room, a blush as dark as the blood that fuelled it on her face.

I stood there, looking uncomfortable and feeling stupid, drying the same fork for at least ten minutes.

-x-

I couldn't sleep.

I really couldn't sleep.

Could the person that's _lying_ _on_ _top_ of me please get _off_ me so I could sleep?

"Oi?" Her hands were pinning my arms to the bed, very lightly, but I wouldn't have fought her in a million years, "Fred, you awake?"

"Only you could tell me and George apart at midnight." I rolled my eyes and looked at her, she was kneeling on the mattress over my body, looking like a fucking predator, stalking her prey.

"It's a talent of mine." She grinned in the darkness. "You awake?"

"No, I'm sleeptalking. Get in or piss off." I grinned and was met with a purposeful kick in the shin. "Alright, Katie, darling, I'm awake. To what do I owe this amazingly brilliant, unexpected, fantastic, wonderful pleasure?" I asked, and I'm sure she missed the grin on my face, because she kicked me again.

"Come with me." _Excuse me? Oh, right._

"No." I refused, and she raised an eyebrow. "You're pinning my arms down. How on earth do you expect me to move?" She released me and waited for me to get up. "Do I need to put anything else on?" I was in pyjama bottoms and very little else.

"No, you'll do fine." She grinned and held out her hand. I took it blindly and she tugged me out of the room I was sharing with George, into the corridor and down the hall to a room I hadn't been in yet.

_Hers._

"Not that I'm against being in your room in the middle of the night, Katie, dearest, but-" I landed on her bed with her lips on mine, "-umph!" She was suddenly straddling me and my hands were lightly on her thighs, running up her pyjama shorts, up her sides, her hands were in my hair, keeping my lips pressed against hers as tiny little whimpers and squeaks left her lips.

She released me finally and looked at me expectantly. One of her hands was still fisted in my hair, and she tugged it lightly, I groaned, loving the feel of her messing with it, the other was fisted in my shirt, pulling me flush up against her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well was that what you wanted to say in the kitchen? Umph?" She said with a little smug smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows, then groaned as she shifted in my lap and she smiled. "Thought so."

"Love you too." I grinned as I leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She pulled back slightly.

"Love me?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yep."

"Good." She pulled me closer again, tugging slightly at my hair as her lips touched mine.

_You want something Fred? _Her words from earlier sprang into my mind as she pushed me down onto her duvet and told me I was _"sleeping in here tonight." _

_Nah, I think I'm good. _

_-------_

_**A/N: I ask for one thing. Review please my pretties! **_

_**This was a oneshot that's been plaguing me for a while. It's also the start of lots of Fratie in my brain, and lots of George/Katie as well (Gatie, if you're interested)**_

_**PLEASE TO BE REVIEWING!! **_

_**Love ya**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
